


Hooked on a Feeling

by aveyune23



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 8k words out of hand, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Do not read in public, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Should probably be rated 'E+' but it won't go any higher, You Have Been Warned, adults in healthy adult relationships doing healthy adult relationship things, crowdfunded crack porn, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveyune23/pseuds/aveyune23
Summary: Jyn had been on ten dates with Cassian Andor -- ten fantastic, fun, and increasingly romantic dates.On Date #7 he kissed her at the end of the night, after he’d walked her to her apartment door, and she knew she was in trouble after that. On Date #8 -- only two days later -- she had kissed him before the date was even done, and the kissing had gone on for a few minutes and left them a little breathless and giddy and that had been rather lovely. Date #9 ended up on his couch in front of a television displaying the menu of an unwatched movie -- he’d kissed her again, and they went a bit further than before, though despite eager mouths and even more eager bodies, they had maintained most of their propriety: no clothes had been shed, hands had stayed in PG-13 places. But she had left his apartment with her blood singing between her legs, and after Date #10, when he had dropped her off at her door and pressed her against it, mouth hot and insistent, she had decided that enough was enough.She had to shag him or she’d go crazy.(Or, the crowdfunded crack!porn Garter Belt Fiasco fic you've all been waiting for)





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This fic was born out of a how-to conversation among friends about wearing a garter belt and stockings, which included the tale about the first time I ever wore a garter belt. It was demanded that I turn it into a fic.
> 
> It got *incredibly* out of hand -- 8450 words out of hand -- but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> (Title provided by the resident RebelCaptain trolls - you know who you are.)

_"It'll be sexy,_ she said. _He’ll go fucking nuts,_ she said.” Jyn twisted and contorted, fumbling for the squishy little nubbin of the clip. “Almost—  _fuck!"_

She dropped her arms and straightened, panting from the effort of trying to hook the sheer black stockings to the garter belt that was cinched around her waist. She was two seconds from yanking the damn thing off, but she was also growing spiteful, and that tended to be a powerful motivator.

She was going to win this battle, dammit. Even if she broke her back. And wrists. She grasped the end of the strap, tucked it under the top edge of the stocking, pinch, slide, pull —

Nope.

“Fuck!” she cried, shoving her hair off her sweaty forehead. Great, now she was sweating. Why in the hell had she let Leia convince her to do this again?

Right. _He’ll go fucking nuts._

* * *

Jyn had met Cassian Andor a month ago. Leia had introduced them at one of her work happy hours, and Jyn had been in over her head rather quickly. He was funny, a natural charmer, and he was handsome in an unassuming sort of way — not stop-you-in-your-tracks gorgeous, not right away, but after she stood next to him for a few moments she noticed things that made her heart speed up, like the way his dark hair flopped just so over his even darker eyes, or how his cheek dimpled when he laughed, or the sharp angle of his jaw and the ghost of a beard that covered it. She had wondered what it would be like to kiss that jaw — and then he was talking to her, and she found that he wasn’t just pleasant to look at, but lovely to speak with as well, and the night had ended with him asking her to coffee.

They had been on ten dates since then — ten fantastic, fun, and increasingly romantic dates. They were easy around each other, spoke and laughed together like they’d known each other for years instead of just a few weeks. Jyn felt more comfortable around him than she’d ever been with anyone else. He held her hand on Date #2 when they saw a free concert in the park. On Date #5 she leaned into him when he put his arm around her at the movie theater. And on Date #7 he kissed her at the end of the night, after he’d walked her to her apartment door, and she knew she was in trouble after that.

On Date #8 — only two days later — she had kissed _him_ before the date was even done, and the kissing had gone on for a few minutes and left them a little breathless and giddy and that had been rather lovely. Date #9 ended up on his couch in front of a television displaying the menu of an unwatched movie — he’d kissed her again, and they went a bit further than before, though despite eager mouths and even more eager bodies, they had maintained most of their propriety: no clothes had been shed, hands had stayed in PG-13 places. But she had left his apartment with her blood singing between her legs, and after Date #10, when he had dropped her off at her door and pressed her against it, mouth hot and insistent, she had decided that enough was enough.

She had to shag him or she’d go crazy.

Cassian asked her on Date #11 exactly a month in. Dinner at his place. A _nice_ dinner. She knew that because he said “Wear something nice.” What did that mean? A dress, probably, but she didn’t own any _nice_ dresses, not the kind you wore for a romantic dinner. She had groaned into her hands. That meant she would have to go to Leia, and Leia would have a field day.

“Something black,” she’d said, flinging open her closet doors. And Jyn had just sat there as Leia dug through her dresses, trying not to get nervous. Cassian had been texting her things like _I can’t wait to see you_ and _I was thinking about you last night_ , and she knew: this was it. It was going to happen at Date #11. The thought made her heart race and stomach churn. It had been a long time since she’d been with someone. Oh god, what if she had forgotten how? Foolish to think, of course, you couldn’t forget _how,_  but she still fretted about it as she tried on this dress and that dress, _no, too low cut, too long,_  until they settled on a tea-length black satin number with a sweetheart neckline that plunged just so, tasteful and elegant. Jyn already had a pair of black heels at home, and was prepared to leave when Leia asked, “And what about under?”

Jyn had gaped at her. “What do you mean?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Lingerie, Erso! You want to nail him, right?”

Her face burned, but she stuttered out, “Well… yes…”

And Leia had hopped-to once more, going to her dresser and opening the top drawer.

“I was saving this for something special,” she said over her shoulder, “but you need it more than I do.” And she turned and held out a white paper box tied with a black ribbon. Jyn eyed it with a frown.

“What is it?”

Leia had simply grinned and pushed it into her hands along with the dress. As she shoved her out the door, she said “Make sure you get a wax!” and then closed it, leaving Jyn on the landing, confused out of her mind.

When she got home, she opened the mysterious box with all the care of a bomb squad captain, but she wasn’t exactly surprised to find something black and lacy inside. When she removed it from the paper it was so delicately wrapped in, however, she panicked and called Leia.

“Are you crazy?” she hissed into the phone. “I can’t wear this, I’ll look like an ass!”

“You’ll look _amazing_ ,” Leia laughed. “And Cassian will think so, too.”

“He’ll think I’m an idiot,” Jyn retorted, imagining exactly how it would go.

“He’ll go fucking nuts,” her friend insisted. “Jyn, really. It’s fun!”

“I dunno…”

Leia sighed. “Give it a try,” she said. “You might like it. I always feel powerful when I wear stockings and heels.”

Jyn’s heart lifted a bit. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

She considered for a moment, looking down at the bit of lace and satin in her hand, and sighed.

“Fine. But I’m blaming you if this backfires.”

“It won’t.”

* * *

Jyn turned up her nose. _"It_ _won’t backfire._ Yeah, right.”

Well, she thought. She had exactly one hour until she had to be at Cassian’s for dinner. She had already showered and done her hair — a sensible bun at the nape of her neck, with a few curls hanging in front of her ears, very simple. She had wanted to get into her dress before she did her makeup so she wouldn’t get any powder on the black satin, but that meant she had to get into _this fucking contraption_ first…

She was too mortified to admit that she had actually looked up a tutorial on how to put on a garter belt with stockings. The video had made it seem so easy — pinch, slide, pull, and ta-da! Sexy. Easy enough, right?

Wrong. So very wrong.

She eyed the offending garment with disdain, ready to rip it to shreds, but Leia’s voice was still in her ear — _He’ll go fucking nuts._ She felt stupid for wanting him to think that she was sexy, because a tiny voice was whispering _he already does, you dolt_ , but she couldn’t help it. She just knew that tonight was the night, and if it was, then she wanted to look her best. She’d gotten half of her body _waxed,_ for fuck’s sake. She’d _never_ done that for any man before.

No, she thought, reaching down her thigh for one last attempt. She wanted to see him go fucking nuts when she took her dress off. She wanted his jaw to drop. She wanted him to —

“Ah! _Finally!_ ” She tightened the strap of the now-hooked garter, restraining herself from jumping or dancing around in joy, because _fuck_ , _one down, three to go…_

But it didn’t take her much longer after the first victory to get the other straps secure, and when she straightened up she stepped into her heels and walked over to the full length mirror on her closet door. Her eyes went wide.

“Well, Erso,” she told her reflection. “If this doesn’t work, he doesn’t have a pulse, because you look like a bloody prostitute.”

She didn’t look _that_ bad, really. She had found the one black lace bra that she owned hanging in the back of her closet (“in exile,” she’d guessed, since she hadn’t been with a man in nearly a year), and she had been relieved that it still fit. She’d even had a pair of panties to match, which was good. The bra lifted just right, giving her a respectable amount of cleavage, and the panties weren’t too revealing, just a bit of cheek. She moved her eyes down to critique the rest of her and found — well, it wasn’t _that_ bad. The garter belt was cinched around her waist, almost like a mini-corset in appearance but without the squeezing or the heavy fabric. The boning that gave it shape was covered in black satin ribbon, and the panels were a gauzy black and cream lace. The straps were also black satin, and they ended in little gold clasps that were hooked onto the lacy tops of the sheer black stockings. Good grief, add the two-inch black heels and it looked like her legs went on for miles.

She stepped back and planted her hands on her hips, cocking one out to the side, and gave her reflection her best rendition of ‘seductress.’

She felt ridiculous, but she didn’t _look_ it, and that made her hopeful. If _she_ hadn’t laughed at herself, then neither would Cassian.

“Alright then,” she announced to the room. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

She knocked on Cassian’s door exactly at seven.

She’d actually been at his building for the last fifteen minutes — terrified of being late, she’d arrived early… and then was so embarrassed at being _too_ early that she’d sat in her car with the AC on full blast in an attempt to prevent nervous sweating. She was a right mess, but when she knocked on his door she took a deep breath and let all of it go. She was going to enjoy the night, nerves be damned.

But he must have been as anxious as she was, because the door opened only seconds after she took her hand away, and he was smiling to begin with, but when he actually saw her, he blinked a few times and said, “Wow.” Jyn felt her face flush.

“Hi,” she said, thinking _wow_ herself — he was wearing a wine-red dress shirt and black slacks, no tie, and the hollow of his throat was exposed, begging to be kissed. She bit her lip to stamp down the rush of heat that bloomed in her face. Cassian hadn’t seemed to notice her blush, thankfully. He was still staring at her, eyes slowly sweeping down and then back up, and when he met her eyes again there was a pause in breath before he blinked and shook his head, snapping out of whatever daze he’d been in. A sheepish grin appeared on his face.

“Sorry, I — you look — come in, please.”

She felt her lips pull into a grin, too, and she stepped past him into his apartment. A wonderful smell was coming from the kitchen. She hoped he was a good cook. She turned back to make a joke about it, but he was already there, his hand on her hip, pulling her to him and leaning down to press a kiss to her mouth. It caught her by surprise, but she melted into it instantly, her hands squeezing his upper arms as his other hand cupped the back of her head, and he was skimming her bottom lip with his teeth, and —

A timer started going off in the kitchen and they jumped apart, both of them blushing furiously as though they’d been caught doing something they ought not to be. They stared at each other as the beeping continued, until Cassian shook his head again like he had at the door, and the spell was broken.

“I’d better get that,” he said, his voice rough. Jyn nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

“I hope you like pasta,” he was saying as she walked through the door. He had a spoon in his hand, stirring something in the saucepan on the stove. Jyn inhaled the scent of garlic and cream and smiled at him.

“I love pasta. Can I help with something?”

He shook his head. “It’s about finished. There’s wine, if you want to —”

“Of course.” She reached for the bottle of pinot gris and cast her eyes about for glasses. He caught her looking.

“Sorry. Glasses are in the cabinet above the sink.”

Despite her heels she had to stand on her toes to reach the stemware, but she managed to take down two wine glasses without falling. When she turned to ask about a corkscrew, Cassian was holding out the spoon to her, his other hand held underneath it to prevent sauce from hitting the floor.

“Here. Taste this.”

She felt herself flush, for what reason she had no idea, but she opened her mouth and let him touch the spoon to her tongue. Her eyes closed in bliss. He _was_ a good cook.

“Does it need anything?”

She opened her eyes and met his earnest ones. “No,” she said, her voice a little high. “No, it’s wonderful.”

He grinned at her, pleased. “Good.”

Jyn licked her lips, savoring the last of the sauce and eager for more, but then remembered the wine glasses in her hands. Oh, right.

“Corkscrew?” she asked, holding up the glasses. He had turned back to the stove top and was spooning noodles and sauce onto plates.

“Drawer here —“ He nodded his head down, hands full with spoon and plate, and Jyn guessed he meant the one next to his hip. She thought about waiting until he moved over before she reached out to get it, but she was feeling brave, so she moved close to him and put her hand on his hip and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before scooting around him and opening the drawer. She felt him stiffen, and then he set the spoon down and put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She smiled and tilted her head up and oh, his lips were warm and he tasted like cream and garlic and white wine and they should really sit down to eat before it got cold. But oh dear his hand was moving up and down her ribs, tracing her spine, gripping the fabric over her hips and lifting the skirt just a bit higher up her legs, and she felt herself arching against him. She realized all of a sudden that the wine glasses were still clutched in her hand, and she fumbled blindly for the counter without breaking the kiss because god she’d never be able to, not when he was biting her bottom lip like that —

But then Cassian broke it for her, sucking in a breath as he leaned back. Jyn stared up at him in a daze, wondering why he’d stopped kissing her, but he swallowed and gestured with the plate of food that was somehow still in his other hand as he said, “We should probably eat.”

She felt her face burn, and she stepped away from him, noticing as she did that the hand on her hip seemed reluctant to leave. “Right. Of course. I’ll… um… wine. Right.”

She felt like a right idiot, but wasn’t entirely sure she should. After all, he was the one that was initiating all of these snogging sessions. And judging by the look he was giving her (and the way he shifted his hips to stand in front of the stove, she noticed with a tiny smirk), he appeared to have something other than dinner on his mind. The thought made a flash of heat curl up low in her belly, and she squeezed her thighs together briefly before finally acquiring the corkscrew from the drawer.

Cassian finished plating dinner and took it over to the table, then fiddled with the silverware for a moment before turning to her. She was fumbling with the corkscrew, swearing loudly in her head that if she messed up opening a damned bottle of wine on _this date,_ she would crawl into a hole and never emerge again because really, he was perfect, had cooked dinner and looked impeccable, and she was struggling with a corkscrew. _Why the bloody fucking hell could no two people have the exact same corkscrew?_

But there he was being perfect again, grinning at her and reaching for the bottle so that he could assist. She couldn’t help frowning at him -- she wasn’t inept, it was just a bottle of wine, she was _perfectly capable, thank you —_  but she knew that she was guaranteed to break something if she didn’t hand it over, so she huffed and let him take the bottle from her. His grin stayed on his lips, playful, teasing, as he opened it and poured it out.

“Don’t make fun of me,” she snapped as he handed her a glass, but her mouth was curling up at the edges.

“I’m not,” he said, taking a sip.

“You are,” she insisted, grinning now.

He shrugged and hid his grin in his glass. “Maybe.”

That made her laugh, something bordering on giddy if she were being critical, but she took a sip of the wine (it was very good) and went to sit down at the table. He followed her, and they dug in.

The meal was delicious, though to be honest it could have been terrible and she wouldn’t have noticed — pasta really was the fastest way to her heart. And the wine was excellent and had her head humming after the second glass. They chatted about work and friends, Jyn telling him about Leia and Han’s latest lover’s quarrel and Cassian complaining about Kay’s most recent diatribe against this-that-or-the-other. But at one point during the conversation his foot touched hers beneath the table, and the wine in her veins reminded her of her intentions for the night and whispered ideas in her ear, and dammit she was buzzed enough to listen to them. So she slipped her foot out of her shoe and lightly pressed her toes against his ankle, watching his face. He smiled at her and continued talking, and as she listened she slowly drew her foot up his leg, the curve of her arch fitting against the swell of his calf. His sentence faltered a bit, his brows going up in surprise and then drawing down in what she assumed was a question, so she gave him a soft smile and took a drink of wine, keeping her eyes locked on his over the rim of her glass. His expression shifted to something that made her pulse quicken, and he put one of his hands under the table and touched her ankle, his fingers curling around and stroking the hollow above her heel. She closed her eyes and sighed into her wine glass.

The stroke of his fingertips set something alight low in her belly. She could feel herself sinking down in her chair, sliding forward on the seat so that she could get closer. Her eyes were still closed, the wine glass still pressed against her lips, and she knew that she probably looked ridiculous, but good lord she hadn’t felt a man’s touch in over a year and she was going to die just from the way his hand was sliding up her calf.

 _Erso,_ a little voice whispered in her ear, _I do believe you are quite drunk._

She heard her name and her eyes snapped open. Cassian was watching her with those dark eyes of his, and she felt them on her like a weight. Her breath caught, and his eyes darted down for a fraction of a second as her chest rose with the gasp, and when he looked back up there was such blatant desire written on his face that Jyn was certain her heart stopped.

She took a deep breath — and another drink of wine — before straightening in her chair. When she pulled her foot out of his grasp she felt the absence of his touch like she had lost a piece of herself, but she knew she would get it back soon. _Very_ soon, because he was pushing away from the table and standing. She glanced at the front of his pants — she couldn’t help it — and it pleased her to see that he was turned on, too. He didn’t try to hide it, either, which sent her blood racing, and when he held out his hand she took it and let him pull her up. She stumbled because she only had the one shoe on, but he caught her, and it only took the press of her body against his to send them crashing.

His hands had started at her waist, but they began to wander, one of them coming to cup the back of her neck, his fingers digging into the bun she had put her hair in. She sighed against his lips, opened her mouth so that she could touch her tongue to his, and his other hand gripped her hip hard in response. She was pressed between him and the table, balancing precariously on one foot and clinging to him to stay upright. She wobbled a bit as he moved even closer, and he reached behind her with one hand and shoved their dinner plates away before picking her up and setting her on the edge of the table.

His mouth never left hers.

She opened her legs so that he could stand between them, and the height of the table meant that she could feel him _there_ , and she had to break the kiss so that she could suck in a sharp breath, her head falling back. Without missing a beat his lips moved across her jaw and down her throat, his teeth catching on her pulse and then closing on her earlobe. A shiver ran through her body and she clutched at his shoulders.

 _Oh god,_ she thought. _Oh god oh god oh god yes._

She could feel him hard against her and it made her dizzy with need. She wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him closer — he would never be close enough but she could damn well try — and his hands found her knees and slid beneath her dress, moving up her thighs until —

He paused and pulled back enough to look at her with a cocked eyebrow. His fingers were resting on the edge of the lace at the tops of her stockings. Her heart _did_ stop then. Oh god, she’d forgotten.

“What?” she asked, a little breathless but trying to act cool and collected.

His thumbs traced over the straps of the garter belt as a grin spread across his face.

“What’s this?” he asked, sounding like he wanted to laugh. Jyn blushed but didn’t look away.

“Just… something special,” she said.

Somehow he managed to grin wider, and she managed to blush harder.

“Something special,” he echoed. He looked down. His hands were still beneath her dress, but the hem had been pushed up pasts her knees. A few more inches and it would be at the tops of her thighs, exposing her surprise and quite a bit of skin, too.

His thumbs were stroking her thighs just above the lace, and her heartbeat was deafening in her ears. She nodded, suddenly unable to get her mouth to form words.

Cassian’s grin softened. “Hey,” he said, and took his hands from her thighs and cupped her face between them instead. He waited for her to meet his eyes, and then pressed a slow kiss to her lips, taking his time. Jyn’s heart eased its rapid pounding, settling instead into a strong and steady throb that was centered in her core. He was still hard against her, and she couldn’t help how her hips shifted forward just enough to press _there_ , and _oh._

She knew he had changed the pace to ease her nerves, but she wasn’t entirely sure that _he_ knew what it was doing to her. The fast and fiery kisses before had stoked the fire between her legs, but the long and lazy kisses they were sharing now were better. Jyn felt the heat pool slowly, felt her toes curl as she wrapped her legs around him again and pulled him flush against her. He groaned into her mouth when she moved her hips up to grind against him, and that was it — she decided she needed to hear him make that sound again, and again and again, because it was going to undo her.

She whimpered when he rolled his hips in return, and he pulled away to look at her again.

“Okay?” he asked, panting a bit.

She nodded. “Yes. God, yes.”

He grinned at her. “Shall we, um —?”

“Yes," she said again, and he stepped back and helped her off the table. She reached down and yanked off her remaining heel and tossed it to the floor with the other one, then let him lead her out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom.

He waited by the door while she took it in, and when she turned to him she smiled and asked, “What?” because he was giving her an odd look.

“Nothing,” he said, but he stayed where he was. Jyn’s brows drew together and she opened her mouth to ask again, worried that something was wrong, but he cut her off.

“It’s nothing, really. You just —” He hesitated, and then took a visible breath and said quietly, “I can’t believe you’re real.”

Her heart stopped again and restarted, going straight into a flutter. Oh. Was that all?

“Come here,” she told him, and he walked over to her like he was in a dream, gazing at her in what she could only describe as awe. She reached out and touched his cheek, then pulled him down to her so that she could kiss him. He seemed to remember what they had been doing before when her lips touched his, because he sighed and pulled her flush against him, his hands wrinkling the fabric of her dress where they held her hips. When they separated long enough to take a gasp of air, she murmured, “Cassian, take me to bed,” and he grinned against her lips and kissed her like he’d waited his whole life to do so.

He couldn’t seem to get enough of her, his hands everywhere — caressing her neck and sliding down her arms, running over her ribs and clutching at her hips to pull her as close as he could get her. His mouth grew hot on hers, and she was panting when he moved his lips to her throat. Her blood was singing in her veins and pounding in between her legs, and when his hands moved down and around to gather the fabric over her ass and carefully start to tug it up, she knew: this was it.

She turned in his arms so that he could reach the zipper of her dress, but his fingers went to her hair first, carefully pulling out the pins holding it up one by one. It made her sigh, and when it was loose on her shoulders she pulled it to the side and waited. She felt his lips on her shoulder and she closed her eyes, then held her breath as he pulled the zipper down, going slow like he was savoring every newly-exposed inch of skin. When he reached the end his knuckles grazed the small of her back and goosebumps erupted across her skin with a shiver, and she exhaled. His hands went to her shoulders and hovered over the straps of her dress — a question. _Do you want this?_ he was asking, and she turned her head and nodded. She felt him kiss her neck, and then he was pushing the straps of her dress over her shoulders and down her arms, and it fell to the floor, a puddle of black satin.

Jyn resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself. Cassian had taken his hands away, but she could feel his gaze burning into her skin. She inhaled slowly, let it out through her nose, and turned around, ready to face whatever reaction he had for her.

 _Powerful,_ she told herself as she turned. _You’re powerful. He’ll go fucking nuts, remember?_

She wasn’t entirely sure what look she had expected to see on his face, but the one he was wearing was certainly _not_ it. She had hoped for a dropped jaw and wide eyes. Instead she found him drawing his gaze up her body, starting at her feet and slowly moving up. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes lingered on the tops of her thighs, and again on the swell of her breasts, and she was holding her breath again and doing everything she could to not shake like a leaf. Oh hells, this was a mistake —

But then his eyes reached hers, and she knew — it hadn’t been a mistake, Leia was right. His eyes burned, and she could see his pulse jumping in the hollow of his throat, and she glanced at the front of his pants and yes, _fucking nuts_ was right, because it was obvious he wanted her, she didn’t need to ask him to know because she could see it in his body and feel it just from the look he was giving her, and she held herself a little straighter, lifted her chest a bit, licked her lips just to watch his tongue dart out to wet his in reaction —

 _Powerful_ , indeed.

“Like what you see?” she asked, feeling brave, feeling fearless, feeling dizzy from the wine and the way he was staring at her.

He swallowed and then nodded. “Yeah,” he croaked, then cleared his throat. “Can I —?”

She took his hands in hers and brought them to her hips, stepping in close to him so that she could feel the warmth of his body through his clothes. _Holy hell, why was he still dressed?_

“Your turn,” she told him, and he breathed the ghost of a laugh before reaching up to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. She stopped him though, and murmured, “Let me.”

He took his hands away and held still as she put her fingers to the buttons, undoing them one by one. She was biting her lip by the time she reached his belt, and she couldn’t resist pressing her lips to the hollow of his throat as she pulled his shirt from his pants, just so that she could feel him sigh into her hair. She ran her hands up his chest, trailing her fingers through the dark hair that was smattered over it, and when she reached his shoulders she pushed his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. She took a moment to appreciate the view — he was fit, she knew that, but it was different actually seeing it. Her gaze drifted down over the smooth plane of his stomach and she smirked a bit when she saw the trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. She touched his chest and slipped her fingers down, down, down to his belt buckle, and he gasped when she brushed against him. She couldn’t help grinning.

“Jyn,” he breathed, bringing his hands to her elbows as though he needed to steady himself. Seeing the need written all over his face made her ache for him, and she stepped closer, wanting to touch him but suddenly nervous as all hell to do so.

“Can I touch you?” she asked, and he nodded, whispering “yes, please.” She reached between them and cupped her hand against him, and they both groaned before their lips met in a kiss that sent any coherent thoughts she had left flying out the door.

He was leading her backward as he kissed her, towards the bed, and when her knees bumped into the edge she fell rather gracelessly onto it, a small yelp popping out of her mouth. She burst out laughing, laying back and covering her face because she was blushing furiously, oh god, but then he was above her, his knee between her legs and his lips leaving a burning line down her body as he peppered kisses over her breasts and ghosted breaths through the lace of the garter belt and _holy fuck was he going to —?_

She sat up on her elbows as he knelt on the floor between her spread legs, sputtering out “Cassian you don’t have to,” but he was giving her that look, the one where his eyes burned, and the fact that she was getting that look from between her legs, with his breath hot on her and his lips _so close —_  she fell back against the mattress and covered her face again.

“I want to,” he said against the skin of her inner thigh, just above the lace of her stocking, and her hips twitched up. She felt him smile.

“Okay,” she said, her voice high. She didn’t want to tell him that she’d never had a man go down on her before. It was embarrassing enough that he was _there_ , eye level with the very obvious wet patch in the crotch of her underwear, evidence of her need for him — he didn’t need to know that she was an oral sex virgin on top of it. Not entirely sure what to expect, but knowing that she wanted it no matter how it went, she nearly jumped out of her skin in shock when he pressed his lips to her through the black lace. It felt _good_. Really good. Bloody amazing. She dug her fingers into the comforter, her breath suddenly coming short. His mouth moved across the edges of her panties and she tried her best not to whimper but _goddamn_ …

His fingers hooked beneath the top of her underwear and he slowly pulled down, and all Jyn could think was _yes yes yes please —_  but then he stopped and pulled away, and she opened her eyes and looked down and panicked.

“Um,” he said, staring down at the junction of her thighs. There was a grin forming at the corners of his mouth, but Jyn was a million miles away from smiling.

She’d watched all the tutorials, had read every damn how-to for how to put on a fucking garter belt with stockings, but not a single one had mentioned that if you wanted to be able to take your underwear off, you had to put the garter belt and stockings on first, _then put your underwear on over it_.

Her underwear was stuck.

_Oh fucking hells. Fuck me._

She wanted to die then and there, just curl up and disappear in shame. She tried to pull her panties back up and move away, but Cassian started to laugh and pushed her hands away.

“Here, let me —”

“No,” she cut him off. “Don’t, it’s fine, forget about it.”

He stared at her in confusion. “Jyn —“

“It’s fine,” she repeated, defeat pulling her shoulders down. She had worked her ass off to get the stupid thing on — and had done it wrong anyway!

“Hey.” The sharpness of his voice snapped her out of her anger, and she looked down at him. His hands were still on her thighs, and there was still the ghost of a grin on his face, but he was looking at her like a man with a plan, and she bit her lip.

“We can fix it,” he said, then sat back on his heels and gave the straps and stockings a hard stare. “How the hell does this thing work?”

Relief flooded her. She was still mostly naked and completely mortified, but at least he wasn’t phased by it.

She sat up, trying to ignore that her underwear were stuck at the tops of her thighs instead of covering her, and reached down for the straps.

“It’s a clip,” she explained, lifting up the bit of satin that covered the metal and rubber clasp. “The rubber part fits into the metal part, but it took me forever to even get it _in —“_

He was nodding, and after she finished explaining he took the clip in between his fingers and tried to open it, but it kept slipping from his grasp, and soon he was cursing under his breath in English and Spanish. Jyn groaned and fell back onto the bed.

“Oh god, I’m stuck in this fucking thing forever, aren’t I?”

Cassian mumbled, “No you’re not,” and kept trying.

“I’m going to kill Leia,” she continued, and Cassian paused, looking up.

“Leia? This was _Leia’s_ idea?”

She nodded, staring at the ceiling. “And I’m going to kill her for it.”

Cassian went back to work, muttered a sharp expletive when the clip slipped from his grasp _again,_  and then he threw up his hands. He sat back, breathing heavily from his attempts to free her, and then his tone of voice changed as he asked, “How much do you like this pair of underwear?”

Jyn lifted her head to fix him with an uncertain look. “Why?”

Cassian’s face remained neutral when he amended his question.

“How bad do you want to — you know — finish what we started?”

Her eyes widened a bit, but she didn’t have to think too hard about it. “Oh, um. Well. A lot.” She blushed and added a bit quieter, “Really badly.”

His eyes crinkled at the corners, but he continued with as straight a face as he could muster. “And would you say you would do anything to, uh, get back on track?”

She was growing suspicious, but she nodded. “Yes,” she replied slowly. “What did you have in mind, exactly?”

His hands were still on her thighs, and she noticed that he was toying with the edges of her underwear. He caught where her gaze was at, and he grinned.

“How much do you like this pair of underwear?” he repeated, and she grinned back.

The sound of ripping fabric cut through their laughter, and Cassian tossed the shredded bit of lace over his shoulder with a grin before he pressed her back onto the bed and resettled between her legs. Apparently he was eager to make up for lost time, because his mouth was hot on her before she could even process that _oh god this is actually happening_ and she gasped, her eyes rolling back as his tongue flicked over her clit.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she moaned. She felt Cassian grin against her and she laughed, her breath hitching at the end as his stubble burned the inside of her thighs. Her pulse was throbbing under his mouth, and his fingers were digging into her hips in the most wonderful way, holding her to him as he ate her out. She felt the pressure building, was surprised at how quickly he had managed to get her to that point, but he was touching her like he’d been taking care of her forever, and she gave herself over to the feeling. Her hips began to roll up, trying to increase the friction, and the scratch of his beard against her opening had her aching for him. She was close, she just needed a little more —

And then he slid a finger inside of her, another one after she sucked in a breath, and curled them up, and that was all it took. Her hands were buried in his hair when she cried out, and her whole body went whipcord tight as she came, and then limp and shaking as she eased back down. She realized distantly that she had squeezed her thighs together when her orgasm hit her, and she let them fall open, opening her eyes to see Cassian sit up and wipe his mouth off with the back of his hand. He was grinning like an idiot. She was pretty sure she was, too.

“Come here,” she said, her voice sounding low and husky and foreign to her ears, and he stood and undid his belt and shucked his pants and boxer briefs so fast he almost tripped stepping out of them, which sent her into hysterics.

“Stop laughing,” he snapped without heat as he moved over her. “It’s not funny.”

She kept giggling. “It was funny,” she said, putting her hands on his arms. He dipped his head down and caught her lips in a kiss, teasing her tongue with his and sinking his teeth into her bottom lip like she loved to stop her laughing. She moaned in response and moved her hips towards him, suddenly desperate to have him.

“Condom?” she asked. He nodded and leaned over to the nightstand and pulled one out. He fumbled with it though as he tried to put it on. Was he nervous?

“Here.” She took it from his hand and deftly rolled it down, grinning at how he sighed and leaned into her touch.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, and her heart did a strange flipping thing in her chest when she saw the vulnerability in his eyes. _Oh,_ she thought. _Oh._

She pulled him down to her, let him settle between her thighs, and he was so close, right there, all it would take was a shift, a slide —

“Jyn?”

She met his gaze. “Yes?”

He bit his lip, then kissed her for one sweet moment before murmuring into her ear, “Is it too soon to say that I think I might love you?”

She took one breath, then two, waiting for her brain to catch up to her ears, because she knew that she heard him correctly, she hadn’t imagined it. His face was still buried in her neck, and she tightened her arms around him.

“No,” she whispered back. “Because I sort of think I might love you, too.”

All of the breath went out of him in one long sigh, and he pressed his lips to the spot beneath her ear before reaching between them and guiding himself home.

Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open as he filled her. He didn’t move at first, letting her shift and adjust to him until she was comfortable, but each movement had him hitting spots inside her that made flashes of light pop behind her eyelids. She opened her eyes and nodded at him when she felt like they were properly aligned, and he nodded back and kissed her before pulling back and thrusting forward again. She hooked her heels over the backs of his thighs and lifted her hips, trying to meet him as he moved, but she was still so sensitive from her first orgasm that each roll of his had her gasping. Her fingers dug into his arms, and his lips were on hers again and one of his hands found her breast, and then he was pulling away all of a sudden, making her whine.

“What—?”

“Take your bra off,” he said, and his voice was pitched low. “Please. I want to see you.”

She nodded rapidly and sat up so that she could fumble behind her for the clasp of her bra, and when it was off she threw it to the side and lay back, reaching for him. He returned to her with one smooth thrust, and she moaned. His hand was back on her breast, this time against bare skin, his fingers circling her nipple until it rose enough that he could gently pinch it, making her hiss in a breath between her teeth. His lips were on her neck, in the hollow beneath her ear, and the heat of his exhales on the overly-sensitive skin there had her panting in the most indecent way. The thought that she should be embarrassed about it appeared briefly amidst the raging storm of _need_ in her mind, but it gained no traction — she was too busy grasping at his shoulders and planting her feet into the mattress so that she could lift her hips to generate some friction, but it wasn’t enough.

“Cassian,” she breathed, “I need —”

He kissed her throat and nodded, then sat back on his knees and gripped her hips to pull them up, and she could have cried because he was so much deeper in this angle. He felt it too, because his eyes rolled back for a moment and his mouth fell open with a small groan. When they opened again he met hers and waited. At first she thought he was catching his breath, but she realized he was waiting for her to catch hers, and she grinned and let her head fall back.

“Please,” she told him, and he pulled his hips away and slammed into her, and her brain quit working after that.

His new pace was faster, harder, and the sound of skin hitting skin was almost as loud as the sound of her heart pounding in time with his thrusts. She was aware only of where they were joined and of how his fingers were digging into her thighs. She was close again, and _holy shit_ she’d never been fucked like this before, _so good…_

She was panting, low keening noises coming out of her mouth as the pressure built up. She distantly heard herself pleading _more_ and _harder_ and _so close._ Cassian was panting too with the effort, and his fingers were probably leaving bruises on her thighs, but _oh_ she was going to die, she never wanted him to stop —

But he did stop, just for a moment, and when she opened her eyes she found him gazing down at her with desire and something else in his eyes, something that made her breath hitch and her heart beat like it was trying to escape her chest.

“I want you to look at me,” he said between heavy breaths. “Please.”

She nodded, because how could she refuse?

And then he was moving again, slower but stronger, and _fuck,_ his thumb was on her clit, teasing circles around it, and it took everything in her to hold his gaze, because god she could feel herself tightening around him, she was done, she was going to —

She didn’t cry out this time. The only noise she could produce was a sharp gasp before she stopped breathing. It came on slow at first and then hit her all at once, lighting up every nerve in her body in a single bright and brilliant flash of white. He kept moving as she came around him, that same strong and steady pace, dragging it out, making her twitch and writhe and gasp for air. Her eyes stayed open all through it like he’d asked, even though she couldn’t see him through the light in her head, but when he stilled his movements and let her synapses calm down her eyes refocused, and she saw him watching her with that same look from before, like he was in agony over her, and it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

She said his name, and he didn’t hesitate. He returned to hovering above her, propped up on his forearms as his hips ground down into hers. She wrapped her limbs around him, held him to her, and his arms went around her back as he buried his face in her neck. They rocked together, and she could feel him shaking. It left her shaking, too -- she was still reeling from how he had taken care of her, and it felt _so good_ to have him inside her, she wanted to keep him there forever. She knew it had to end eventually, though, and she wanted so badly to make him feel even an ounce of what he’d given her, so she brought her lips to his ear, kissed his temple, and murmured, “Come for me.”

His cry was stifled against her shoulder as he came. He clung tight to her, almost too tight, but she gasped with him, because good lord, she felt like she had come again, except this time it was something mild and soft that radiated all the way to her toes.

“Oh,” she sighed, and he carefully shifted onto his elbows so that he could look at her. He was still inside her, and the movement stirred up some of the remaining electricity in her core, making her twitch.

“You okay?” he asked, the roughness of his voice broken by a tinge of laughter. She swatted at his arm with a hand that felt heavy as lead.

“Don’t be cheeky,” she snapped, but her words were slurred a bit. He did laugh then, his shoulders shaking, and she felt it deep within her, making her squeeze her thighs around his hips.

“Sorry,” he said, and she knew he most certainly was _not_ sorry, so she rolled her hips just to hear him groan, his head falling to her shoulder.

“Not nice,” he muttered into her skin, and it was her turn to laugh. She felt him grin, and then he pulled away and rolled to the side, sitting up on the edge of the bed to clean up. She sat up too and kissed his back before heading for the bathroom.

When she closed the door, she turned and leaned back against it, grinning like an idiot and resisting the inane urge to squeal and dance. _Oh god,_ she thought. _Oh, fucking hells, yes!_

After the initial giddiness passed, she reached down to take off the stockings, ready for a fight,  but _bloody effing typical --_ the clasps popped open on the first try. She laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it and slid the stockings and garter belt off, leaving them on the floor as she went to clean up.

 _Mission successful,_ she thought. _Maybe I’ll do it again sometime._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments are never expected but always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kotaface for previews of WIPs, to submit prompts, or just to chat!


End file.
